


Look What the Cat Dragged In

by tonystarkisdaddy (RueLawliet)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sort Of, Tony Stark Is an Animal Lover, Tony's a silly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLawliet/pseuds/tonystarkisdaddy
Summary: Prompt: You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good - FrostIron





	Look What the Cat Dragged In

Loki looked up from his book, a thud from downstairs catching his attention. He sighed, marking his place and setting the book on his nightstand. ' _No doubt Mischief is throwing a tantrum_ '. His cat was usually fairly quiet and amiable, but definitely had her moods. He left his bedroom, making his way down the stairs, assuming he was about to find that something had been knocked onto the floor as usual.

He slowed as he reached the bottom, listening. He heard a quiet meow, and then felt his heart thump when he saw light and heard a male voice coming from his kitchen. 

"Hey, kitty! Aww, you're adorable, aren't ya?" The voice was pleasant enough, despite trying and failing to speak quietly in the way that drunk people the world over often do.

Loki raised an eyebrow, amused despite himself as the unknown man started cooing at his cat.

"Such a good kitty! And you're so soft! My bots aren't soft, they're metal."

"Meow."

"Yep, metal! And Jarvis doesn't even have a body, so I can't pet him. But you're all warm and soft, and... wait, when did Rhodey get a cat?"

Loki stepped into the kitchen, taking in the sight of a ridiculously handsome man crouched down to pet Mischief as the pure black cat butted at his arm affectionately.

"I don't know anyone called Rhodey, but it seems you're lucky that Mischief isn't much of a guard."

The man turned his head, whiskey eyes wide. He paused for a moment, one eyebrow raising as he blatantly and unashamedly checked Loki out. He broke into a wide smile. "Hello tall, dark, and milky."

Loki blinked, then laughed quietly. He raised his eyebrows, giving the man a judgemental look. "Milky?"

The stranger straightened from his crouch, shrugging at him with a small grin. "Give me a break, I'm the most drunk I've been for a long while.

"Considering you've clearly got the wrong house, I can believe it."

The man let out an abashed cough, scratching his cheek. "Yeah, starting to realise that. Um. My name's Tony, please don't call the cops?"

Loki studied him for a moment, noting the genuinely embarrassed expression. Finally, he smiled. "My name's Loki, and considering Mischief likes you and you're not here with malicious intentions, I suppose I can let it slide."

When Tony showed up at his house again a few nights later, he had flowers in his hand and an invitation to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr, pre-purge. Come at me and flail with me on my new Tumblr: uppercuts-and-undercuts.


End file.
